Dream
by nanashimai
Summary: AU. Walaupun hanya bisa bertemu dalam mimpi, mereka yang terhubung dengan benang takdir pasti bisa bertemu lagi suatu hari nanti. AkaFuri. Oneshot.


**apa ini saya nulis fanfic akafuri ditengah nulis multichap lain? maafkan hamba ini, kangen banget sama akafuri _(:'3/ #dor**

**sebenarnya saya merasa nge-recycle fic saya yang lain, semoga lebih bagus deh- #jder**

**i don't own kuroko no basuke!**

* * *

Ibunya yang telah menjadi bintang di langit pernah berkata; setiap orang terhubung oleh sebuah benang tipis satu sama lain. Benang itu mungkin suatu saat akan kusut, namun tidak akan pernah putus. Benang itulah yang kelak akan menyatukan orang-orang—sebuah benang takdir.

Karena itulah, pertemuannya dalam taman mimpi yang seharusnya menjadi miliknya sendiri itu, Seijuurou yakini sebagai bukti benang takdir yang sering diceritakan ibunya itu ada, dan mensyukuri keberadaannya.

**.**

**Dream**

**An Akashi/Furihata fanfic; the writer gains no profit from this**

**.**

Berita kecelakaan yang dialami pewaris tunggal perusahaan terbesar di Jepang—Perusahaan Akashi—menyebar luas ke seluruh Jepang seperti api liar.

Tak henti-hentinya sang pewaris yang disebut sebelumnya memberikan senyum sopan pada laki-laki dewasa yang mengunjunginya, memberikannya hadiah "kecil" yang bisa memberi makan pada banyak orang-orang kurang mampu diluar sana, lalu mengabaikannya dan sibuk mengobrol soal bisnis dengan ayahnya yang menemaninya di sebelah tempat tidur.

Senyum palsu itu langsung menghilang, seolah tak pernah ada, ketika orang-orang asing itu menghilang, terlatih sama seperti ayahnya, yang kini menatapnya dengan dingin dan menuduh.

"Sebaiknya kau cepat sembuh dan kembali dengan pelajaranmu."

Sang ayah baru pergi ketika ia memberikan jawaban yang diinginkan, kembali meninggalkan Seijuurou dalam ruangan putih yang dingin seorang diri. Mata merah yang tak ditutupi perban kembali menatap keluar melalui jendela yang terbuka, memperhatikan sekumpulan anak-anak seumurannya yang bebas bermain di lapangan rumah sakit.

_Bebas, ya?_ Tatapannya meredup. Suara orang itu selalu mengusiknya setiap kali dia merasa seperti ini, tidak membantu rasa sakit menyengat dari mata kirinya yang diperban.

Televisi yang hanya ada di kamar VIP khusus untuknya tak ia hiraukan (yang kini tengah membacakan berita tentang kecelakaan seorang anak kecil seusianya), justru menjadi nada lulabi yang membuatnya semakin mengantuk. Ia terlalu lelah dengan acara senyum-palsu untuk figur penting perusahaan-perusahaan saingan ayahnya. Namun rasa kantuk itu tak ia lawan, justru ia sambut dengan senang hati. Karena ketika terlelaplah ia bertemu dengan orang itu—orang yang memberikannya kebebasan.

Dunia menjadi gelap ketika ia menutup matanya. Dan ketika ia kembali membukanya, tak ada lagi ruangan seputih kanvas yang kaku; hanya ada padang bunga-bunga indah sepanjang pengelihatan. Suara monoton dari pembawa acara berganti dengan kicauan merdu burung-burung yang tidak pernah ia lihat di buku manapun. Semua keindahan yang akan ia lupakan ketika terbangun nanti—kecuali sosok seorang anak laki-laki yang duduk di atas batang pohon yang sudah ditebang, entah oleh siapa, sedang menyemat bunga seperti biasa.

Seolah merasakan keberadaannya, dia mendongak dari pekerjaannya dan menoleh ke arahnya. Senyumnya langsung merekah ketika mata cokelat lebarnya bertemu dengan miliknya dan langsung melambaikan satu tangannya dengan cepat.

"Seijuurou-_kun_!" Laki-laki itu berseru sambil memberikan tempat untuknya duduk di sebelahnya, senyumnya tak pernah menghilang sedetikpun—lebih alami, bukannya palsu seperti miliknya. "Hari ini kau datang lebih cepat, ada apa?"

"Hari ini banyak yang datang, jadi aku lelah." Kemudian Seijuurou melirik lingkaran bunga yang belum jadi di tangannya. "Kau masih membuat ini, Kouki? Sudah berapa banyak?"

Dia tertawa, mendekatkan untaian bunga itu ke wajahnya, "Karena tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan jika Seijuurou-kun belum datang!"

Seijuurou tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Kouki, sebenarnya. Anak laki-laki seumurannya itu muncul tiba-tiba ketika ia beristirahat di rumah sakit suatu hari, memandangi langit dengan tatapan kebingungan. Kouki sepertinya menyadari kalau ia hanya berada dalam mimpi Seijuurou, namun ketika ia ditanya tentang bagaimana ia bisa berada disana atau darimana ia berasal, jawabannya selalu sama,

"Aku tidak tahu. Namun aku tahu suatu saat aku akan pergi ke tempat asalku."

Dan sejak saat itulah, Seijuurou dan Kouki menjadi teman dekat. Seijuurou hanya bisa bertemu dengannya dalam mimpi. Begitu singkat, namun saat-saat itulah dia bisa merasakan arti kebebasan yang sesungguhnya—seolah ia masih bersama dengan ibunya, masa-masa yang menyenangkan.

Walaupun ia tahu, waktu seperti ini akan lenyap suatu saat nanti. Sama seperti ibunya yang meninggalkannya—

"Seijuurou-_kun_?"

Ketika ia menoleh, tersadar dari lamunannya sendiri, ia menemukan laki-laki bersurai cokelat itu masih disisinya, menatapnya dengan bingung sekaligus ketakutan.

"Wajahmu mengerikan, tadi." Katanya, tersenyum gugup. "Ada yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

Seijuurou enggan menatap wajah polosnya, mendongak menatap langit merah muda (tidak ia anggap serius, ini hanya mimpi, tentunya) dengan satu mata yang tidak tertutup, dan mendesah. _Aku ingin selalu bersamamu, menghabiskan waktu seperti ini juga tidak masalah bagiku_. "Bukan apa-apa."

Ia mendengar Kouki menggerutu disebelahnya. "Seijuurou-kun suka berbohong ya?" Kemudian mendengus—dibuat-buat. "Aku tidak suka berteman dengan orang yang suka berbohong!"

Dia melirik Kouki sekali lagi. Tangan terlipat di dada, berhati-hati supaya bunga yang ia pegang tidak hancur, wajah terpaling, mata terpejam dan pipi menggembung—dibuat-buat. Sikap kekanak-kanakan yang tidak lagi dimiliki Seijuurou yang seumur dengannya. Dan tanpa sadar, tangannya sudah melayang ke puncak kepala laki-laki itu dan mengelus rambutnya dengan lembut.

"Kouki sendiri, terlalu kekanak-kanakan begitu." Dia membalas, "Memangnya kau berapa? Lima?"

Kouki menoleh cepat, pipi masih tergembung, namun kini ia menatap kesal Seijuurou, "Aku lebih tua satu bulan, Seijuurou-_kun_!"

"Satu bulan tidak berarti apa-apa, kan?"

Dengan suara "Gek!", Kouki tidak mengatakan apapun lagi, langsung melanjutkan untaian bunganya, masih terlihat kesal.

Inilah yang Seijuurou inginkan—percakapan normal antara anak seumurannya, bukan dengan pria dewasa serakah yang menginginkan posisinya di masa depan nanti.

"Seijuurou-_kun_?"

Kali ini, Kouki kembali memanggilnya dengan senyum hangatnya, seolah ekspresi kesal itu tidak pernah ada sebelumnya. Kemudian dia melanjutkan, "Kalau kau ada masalah, katakanlah padaku, oke?"

_Karena itu, tolonglah tetap disisiku, Kouki._

"Tentu saja." Seijuurou ikut tersenyum "Aku tidak akan pernah berbohong padamu lagi, Kouki."

Dia memang seorang pembohong yang tidak ulung.

.

.

.

"Aku harus pergi."

Hari yang tak ditunggu datang tiba-tiba.

Kouki yang saat itu tengah bermain dengan bunga, terlihat tidak sehat (tak peduli berapa kali ia menyanggah hal itu), tiba-tiba berdiri—nyaris menjatuhkan mahkota bunga yang hampir selesai di tangannya—dan menggumamkan itu.

Seijuurou berkedip sekali, masih belum bisa mencerna kalimat laki-laki itu, sebelum, "Apa?"

Dia menoleh kepadanya. Tatapannya tidak biasanya serius. "Aku harus pergi, Seijuurou-_kun_."

"Kemana?"

"Ke tempatku, tentu saja." Kemudian tersenyum—masam, "Waktuku sudah habis."

Bukankah kau sudah berjanji akan terus bersamaku? Kenapa kau membohongiku? Apa waktu bersama kita hanya sebuah ilusi milikku? Apakah kita memang tidak pernah ditakdirkan bertemu? Apakah—

"Maafkan aku."

Tangan mungilnya meletakkan rangkaian bunga itu—rangkaian bunga putih yang sederhana, namun terlihat begitu indah di atas surai merah milik Akashi.

Ketika Seijuurou berkedip sekali lagi, Kouki telah berubah menjadi ribuan kilauan cahaya emas—tak berbentuk, seolah tak pernah ada.

"Suatu saat, kita pasti bertemu lagi, Seijuurou-_kun_."

.

.

.

Layaknya mimpi-mimpinya sebelumnya, semuanya menghilang dari ingatannya layaknya hiasan tidur lainnya.

Hanya senyum sedih terakhir seorang laki-laki yang tak ia ingat, memberikan sebuah perasaan pahit setiap kali bayangan buram itu muncul dalam benaknya, hingga pandangannya yang pada awalnya tidak jelas oleh perban di mata kirinya semakin tak jelas oleh selaput bening.

Namun seperti yang lain, bayangan itu semakin memudar layaknya ribuan buih di lautan kesepiannya yang makin tak terbendung.

.

.

.

Walaupun begitu, suatu saat mereka pasti bertemu lagi; dua orang yang jauh bagaikan langit dan bumi—Seijuurou Akashi dan Kouki Furihata—karena benang takdir selalu menghubungkan mereka—

.

.

.

Di suatu tempat yang jauh—sebuah rumah sakit yang tak bisa dibandingkan dengan tempat beristirahat calon pemilik perusahaan yang baru saja terkena sebuah kecelakaan cukup parah, terbangunlah seorang anak kecil yang telah lama tertidur setelah sebuah kecelakaan yang sama parahnya. Nama anak itu telah sekian kali tersebut dalam berita, namun tak pernah muncul lagi setelah beberapa lama, tertimbun oleh berita lain yang tak begitu penting.

Mata cokelatnya terbuka, masih terhalang oleh buramnya mimpi singkat yang tak ia ingat, sebelum berhasil menemukan sosok orangtuanya, lelah dan sedih.

Pandangannya teralih dari orangtuanya ke luar, memandangi bunga yang tumbuh tepat di luar jendelanya, dan kembali teringat akan wajah seorang laki-laki dengan surai merah yang ia temui dalam mimpinya. Samar dan buram, layaknya ketika ia baru terbangun dari mimpinya.

Namun ia tahu satu hal.

Suatu saat, mereka akan bertemu lagi.

.

.

.

Mereka tidak perlu tahu kapan akan bertemu, namun pasti akan terjadi.

Ingatan yang terkunci dalam-dalam akan kembali terbuka, membuncah seperti air.

Ketika manik merah dan emas bertemu cokelat, mereka akan langsung tahu.

"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu lagi."

.

**.**

**.**

**End.**


End file.
